Blind
by Amber Desu
Summary: Jika aku tidak dapat melihat? Masihkah kau mau menjadi temanku? My first PH fict :D RnR?


__Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya Amber balik lagi! \m/

Fanfict PH pertama nih, jadi kalo ada yang kurang pas atau gimana harap dimaklumi ya *bow*

Jadi, selamat membaca ya~

* * *

><p>Warning: OOC. Sangat Mungkin. Typo. Abal dan gaje. Kalo gasuka, mendingan berenti aja bacanya...<p>

Pandora Hearts Jun Mochizuki

* * *

><p><em>I become more and more invisible<em>

_"Ibu?"_

_"Nenek?"_

_"Dimana semuanya?"_

_"Aku ada dimana?"_

_"Kenapa semua tiba-tiba gelap?"_

_"Siapa saja... bantu aku keluar..."_

_Gelap_

_Selalu kegelapan yang dilihatnya_

_Kemanapun ia melihat_

_Ia tidak pernah menemukan cahaya_

* * *

><p>"Hei"<p>

"Ah, Break. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Sharon yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Jangan bengong terus, nanti kau dirasuki loh." Balas Break.

"Hah... ada-ada saja kau Break. Lagipula, apa yang harus kulamunkan lagi?" Jawab Sharon sambil menghela nafas.

"Yaa, tidak tahu lah. Yang kau lamunkan pasti yang aneh-aneh" Kata Break sambil duduk di sebelah Sharon.

Setelah itu, mereka pun duduk dalam diam.

"Break? Kau masih disana?" Panggil Sharon.

"Aku masih disini, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Break sambil menepuk pundak Sharon.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan ke kota?" Sharon bertanya balik.

"Oke. Aku akan menemanimu, tapi kita minta izin nenekmu dulu. Ayo" Kata Break sambil menarik tangan Sharon.

Setelah diberi izin, mereka pun segera bersiap-siap.

"Break" Panggil Sharon.

"Apa?" Tanya Break.

"Kita jalan kaki saja ya. Aku ingin jalan kaki saja" Kata Sharon sambil berjalan duluan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu" Break pun mengikuti Sharon

Mrerka pun berjalan kira-kira 5 menit untuk sampai ke kota. Setelah sampai di kota...

"Wah! Ramai sekali ya!" Kata Sharon.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak bisa me-"

"Aku bisa mendengar Break. Ingat. Aku masih punya telingaku" Kata Sharon sambil menunjuk telinganya dan memandang Break dengan aura killer nya.

"Aah. Iya iya" Kata Break sambil mendorong Sharon agak menjauh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu saja? Aku tahu restoran yang enak dekat sini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Break.

"Boleh saja, kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar. Ayo" Sharon pun berjalan.

"Hati-hati, nanti kau bisa hilang. Disini ramai" Kata Break sambil menarik Sharon agar dekat dengannya.

_Ting Ting_

Bel pintu berbunyi saat mereka masuk. Setelah itu mereka pun memilih tempat duduk. Pelayan pun menghampiri mereka sambil membawa menu.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya, mau pesan apa?" Kata si pelayan sambil menyodorkan menu.

"Kau mau makan apa Sharon?" Tanya Break sambil menerima menu dari pelayan.

"Samakan denganmu saja deh" Kata Sharon.

"Oke. Saya pesan creamy pasta carbonara dan minumnya... Sharom, minumnya kau yang pilihkan saja" Kata Break.

"Baik. Minumnya lemon tea saja ya" Kata Sharon kepada si pelayan.

Setelah itu, si pelayan mengulang pesanan mereka dan berlalu pergi. Dan mereka pun duduk dalam diam-Lagi.

"Tumben kau diam hari ini. Biasanya kau banyak omong" Kata Break sambil memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau aku sedang lapar, aku tidak ingin banyak bicara" Balas Sharon sambil menopang dagunya.

"Oh iya ya. Memang aneh kebiasaanmu itu" Kata Break.

"Aaaah! Aku sangat lapaar" Kata Sharon sambil menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Hei! Jangan begitu, nanti kau bisa jatuh. Sebentar lagi pelyannya mungkin datang" Kata Break sambil menghampiri Sharon.

Dan setelah itu, pelayan pun datang membawakan makanan.

"Dua creamy pasta carbonara dan lemon tea" Kata si pelayan sambil meletakkan hidangan itu di meja. Setelah itu, si pelayan pun pergi.

"Selamat makan Break" Kata Sharon.

"Selamat makan juga" Balas Break.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap, terutama Sharon. Setelah makan, mereka pun membayar makanan mereka dan pergi berjalan-jalan lagi.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Break.

"Umm... bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan dulu saja? Kalau ada toko yang mau didatangi, ya tinggal kesana" Kata Sharon.

"Baiklah" Kata Sharon sambil berjalan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota sambil kadang-kadang masuk ke toko untuk melihat lihat. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka brejalan, mereka pun kelelahan. Mereka pun memilih untuk masuk ke toko es krim yang ada disana.

"Hei. Kau mau es krim rasa apa?" Tanya Break sambil masuk.

"Aku mau rasa vanilla saja" Balas Sharon.

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu disitu. Aku yang pesan" Kata Break sambil membantu Sharon duduk.

Setelah itu, Break pun mengantri untuk membeli es krim.

"Haah" Sharon menghela nafas sambil menopang dagunya.

Kira-kira sudah hampir 5 menit Sharon menunggu, Break tak kunjung datang juga.

_"Dimana Break? Membeli es krim saja lama"_ Batin Sharon.

"Hei. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, antriannya panjang tadi. Ini es krimmu" Kata Break sambil menyodorkan es krim itu kepada Sharon.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang ya? Sudah mulai sore nih" Kata Sharon.

"Oke" Break pun menuntun Sharon menuju jalan keluar.

Setelah keluar dari toko es krim, mereka pun berjalan pulang.

"Hei Sharon, boleh aku bertanya?" Panggil Break.

"Hmm?" Tanya Sharon.

"Tapi, maaf jika ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Sebenarnya... Sejak kapan kau kehilangan pengelihatanmu? Maaf ya sekali lagi" Tanya Break hati-hati.

"Ah, itu ya" Sharon menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara. "Aku kehilangan pengelihatanku karena sebuah kecelakaan. Mungkin, kalau tidak salah itu 5 tahun lalu" Jelas Sharon.

"Ooh, begitu" Kata Break sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukannya kau sudah ada ya 5 tahun lalu? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?" Tanya Sharon.

"Aku kan ditemukan beberapa hari setelah kecelakaanmu. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat pada kejadian itu" Jelas Break.

"Oh iya ya. Aku lupa" Kata Sharon sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Maaf kalau itu menyinggung perasaanmu Sharon, maaf sekali lagi" Kata Break sambil menunduk.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa Break. Toh itu juga sudah berlalu kan? Yang berlalu biarkan saja" Kata Sharon sambil memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Sharon, aku tahu kau hanya tertawa karena terpaksa. Jangan membohongiku. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu loh" Kata Break sambil melihat Sharon.

"Hehehe" Kata Sharon sambil meringis. (gatau bahasa bagusnya apa ._.)

"Hei. Ayo cepat sedikit, sudah mulai gelap nih" Kata Break sambil menarik tangan Sharon.

Sharon pun mengikuti Break sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya nenek Sharon.

"Maaf nek. Tadi kami terlalu lama berjalan-jalan" Jawab Break.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian bersih-bersih saja dulu. Makan malam akan dihidangkan kira-kira satu jam lagi. Ayo Sharon" Kata nenek Sharon.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

_"Haah. Hari yang cukup melelahkan" _Batin Break sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Ia pun merenung sambil melihat es krim yang ada di genggamannya sambil tersenyum.

_"Dia tetap tidak berubah ya" _Batin Break sambil menghabiskan es krimnya.

Setelah menghabiskan es krimnya, Break segera mandi dan berpakaian lalu ia turun kebawah untuk makan malam.

_"Ah, Sharon sudah dibawah rupanya"_ Batin Break sambil menyeringai.

Ia pun mengendap endap ke belakang Sharon lalu menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hei"

"AAAH!" Sharon hampir terloncat dari kursinya.

"Jangan melamun terus~" Kata Break sambil melenggang pergi.

"Break! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot kau tahu! Dasar Break. Tidak ada kerjaan yang lain apa?" Teriak Sharon.

Break hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Break!" Panggil Sharon.

"Hmm?" Tanya Break.

"Bantu aku pindah ke tempat duduk disebelahmu dong" Minta Sharon.

"Pindah saja sendiri. Aku sudah menemukan kerjaan lain" Kata Break sambil memainkan sendok dan garpu yang ada di depannya.

"Ya sudah. Aku jalan sendiri saja" Sharon pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meraba-raba jalan.

_Duk!_

Sharon menabrak dinding sampai terjatuh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Break.

Sharon hanya merengut dan kembali berdiri samnil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" Canda Break.

Sharon pun mencopot sandalnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Break.

"Kalau kau tak bisa diam, sandal ini sudah mendarat di kepalamu. Awas kau Break, nanti kena karma" Kata Sharon sambil memakai sandalnya kembali.

"Aaah~ Aku nanti kena karma~" Kata Break Bercanda lagi.

Sharon hanya terus berjalan sambil pura-pura tidak mendengarkan

"Naah~ Akhirnya duduk juga" Kata Sharon lega sambil duduk di sebelah Break.

Break hanya menatap Sharon sambil cekikikan (gatau bahasa bagusnya juga =w=)

Sharon hanya diam sambil meopang dagunya. Tak lama setelah itu, nenek Sharon pun datang.

"Oh, kalian sudah disini rupanya. Ayo makan dulu, sudah dihidangkan nih makan malamnya" Kata nenek Sharon.

Mereka bertiga pun makan dalam diam lagi sampai handphone Break berbunyi.

_Triririrt Triririrt_

"Halo?"

"Break! Besok kau mau ikut ke taman hiburan tidak?" Tanya Elliot.

"Boleh saja. Berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Break lagi.

"Jam 9 saja. Jam setengah 9 sudah kumpul di kota ya. Jangan telat kau! Ajak Sharon jangan lupa. Aku tutup ya~" Kata Elliot.

Sebelum Break sempat berkata-kata, Elliot sudah menutup teleponnya.

_"Dasar Elliot" _Batin Break.

"Tadi yang menelepon siapa Break?" Tanya Sharon.

"Oh, tadi Elliot. Tadi dia ngajak ke taman hiburan, mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Break.

"Nek, boleh aku ikut besok? Boleh ya?" Tanya Sharon pada neneknya.

"Boleh saja, tapi hati-hati ya. Break, aku titip Sharon ya" Kata nenek Sharon.

"Baik nek" Kata Break.

"Terima kasih nek!" Kata Sharon senang.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan malam selesai, Break pasti akan duduk-duduk di atap (loh...)<p>

Break menyukai fotografi, jadi ia membawa kameranya ke atas atap untuk memfoto pemandangan malam dari atas. Setelah memasang headphonenya, ia mulai asyik memfoto. Tiba-tiba. Ada yang memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Break! Break! Kau diatas?" Teriak Sharon.

Break yang tidak mendengar hanya diam sambil asyik memfoto.

"Break! Break! Kau diatas tidak?" Teriak Sharon lagi.

Break mendengar paggilan Sharon kali ini. Ia pun membuka headphonenya dan melongok ke bawah.

"Ada apa? Aku ada di atas!" Teriak Break.

"Bawa aku keatas dong!" Teriak Sharon lagi.

"Hah? Kau mau apa keatas? Nanti aku bisa dimarahi nenekmu kalau membawamu keatas bodoh!" Teriak Break.

"Aku ingin keatas saja! Memangnya tidak boleh? Ayo dong!" Sharon bersikeras.

_"Dasar keras kepala" _batin Break sambil menghela nafas panjang lalu ia turun ke kamar Sharon.

"Hei kau. Lebih baik tidur sekarang saja, dari pada dimarahi nenekmu nanti. Tidak usah keatas, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Kata Break.

"Dasar kakek tua banyak omong. Ya sudah, aku tidur saja!" Kata Sharon sambil cemberut.

"Tidak usah cemberut , toh besok kau juga boleh pergi. Tidur sekarang saja iar besok tidak kesiangan!" Kata Break sambil menutup pintu kamar Sharon.

Sharon pun hanya mendengus sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur.

* * *

><p>Holaa~<p>

Setelah sempet ditunda 3 hari gara-gara komputer ga mau nyala, akhirnya selesai juga part 1 ff ini!

Big thanks for **Siebte Gloxinia **yang udah bantu ngasih semangat sama ide-idenya :D walaupun kayaknya ff ini ga sebagus yang diharapin -.-

Oh iya, soal It's A Fact, aduh ...itu ff mandek dari kapan ya-_- bakal dipublish bentar lagi kok XD

So... RnR please :) kalo ga mau juga gapapa kok~

Bye :D


End file.
